


Awkward Breakfast

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Series: When Two Sports Meet [2]
Category: Gymnastics RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Femalsh, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Sonnett and Aly Raisman have breakfast with Aly's teammates, Marta Karolyi, and the rest of Team USA Gymnastics after spending the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas screemqueen18 and state-line-of-texas. Couldn't do it without these ladies. My other beta has been busy so I haven't been posting single author fics :(

“Look who finally graced us with her presence,” Marta said, a smile cutting through the bite of her heavily accented sarcasm. Aly would always be special to her. She reminded the gymnastics coach of herself when she was younger. She was a free spirit, not afraid to speak her mind. Very much a leader among her peers. They were qualities that would take the young gymnast far in life. It had already led her to two Olympics with three gold, two silver, and one bronze. She may not be Simone Biles, but she would always hold a special place in the female Karolyi’s heart.

“Yeah,” Gabby said, confused as to why her normally annoyingly punctual teammate was suddenly slacking off. It was their last day to be with Marta. She didn’t understand how the ‘team captain’ could be wasting such an opportunity. Not to mention that Simone and herself had been forced to sign Aly’s parents in as their guests. Each of the girl’s parents had gotten a special breakfast day in the Olympic Village. The Raismans had been kind enough to go last, letting the others gush over the girls and their Olympic experience first.

“That isn’t like you sweetie,” Lynn, Aly’s mother, said looking at her daughter in concern. Simone had been kind enough that morning to sign them in, saying that she had decided to let Aly sleep in, seeing as how she had had a late night. “Simone mentioned you haven’t been sleeping well.”

Aly shot her roommate a glare. Simone looked back at her with that shit eating, princess grin she gave to the media, but Aly wasn’t falling for it. She knew her teammate was up to no good. This was payback for being forced to sleep in one of the vacant rooms after having been locked out of her own. It's not like they hadn’t tossed her some sheets, though they had been too busy to remember the pillow that was supposed to go along with them. In the end the youngster went to share a room with her new friends from the Canadian women’s gymnastic program. Though they lived in different countries and Simone had whooped their asses in every competition, uneven bars not included, they had found that they all had a lot in common. Being teenagers, or close to being teenagers, made them instant friends. Aly probably would have yelled at them to be quiet, though Simone, although still rather innocent, doubted her teammate was getting much sleep that night.

“Uh...no mom. I was just up late on instagram and stuff,” she said, lamely. Emily gave her thigh a squeeze underneath the table, feigning as though she were reaching for her napkin.

Mrs. Raismain did not look impressed, but did not comment any further. Her baby was growing up, and although she’d always be a worried mother, she could at least wait until they were back in the states to fuss over her. She, more thoughtful than Mr. Raismain, did not want to embarrass her daughter in front of her teammates or new friend by ‘babying’ her.

Ali picked at her egg whites only spinach omelet. They were all trying to eat healthier, at least in the mornings, when they would have breakfast with just Marta or sometimes both Karolyis. She doubted that any of them would be following through on their highly conservative, fat free meal plan when they got home. The girls would be splurging more than a little. Though, Aly secretly vowed to work out just as hard so she could keep her abs. It had not been a thought before Emily, but apparently, they were chick and dick magnets as the soccer player dubbed them when several other Olympians had attempted to hit on the gymnast when they were sharing an evening meal together in the Cafeteria.

The group playfully bantered back and forth, Marta no longer feeling obligated to stop the almost sibling like rivalry among the ‘Final Five’. Aly was the big sister, Simone the baby, Gabby the angsty middle, Laurie - although literally the youngest - was the second younger sister still vying for the spotlight and dancing cheerful to get the parents attention, and Madison the second oldest child - who didn’t all that much mind if no one noticed her this time around - was just happy to be included. None of that actually reflected their real ages, just the personalities they presented in the gym, when they could all play fight and one up each other all they wanted.

“So,” Mrs. Raisman said, as a there was a lull in conversation. “I know your parents weren’t able to make it out Emily, but were you able to at least find someone besides our leech of a daughter to spend time with?”

Aly scoffed at the accusation, but if Emily or any of her teammates were being honest, Aly could get a little clingy sometimes, especially when she slept. She was exactly like a koala bear, which Emily didn’t mind. Though her poor teammates had been on the receiving end of the Aly death grip the few times when they had slept next to her during sleepovers.

“Nah,” Emily said, sending a conspiratory wink at her secret lover. “You know how Aly is. Once she finds something she is interested in, she won’t let it go. I’ll be lucky to see any of Rio before I leave if ol’ Koala Bear has anything to say about it.”

“What?” Rick Raisman asked, confused at the nickname.

At first the soccer player didn’t notice her slip up, but then she remembered that ‘Koala Bear’ was something she had only been calling Aly in private up until that point. Thank god for Simone Biles, that girl saved her ass even while kicking her in the teeth.

“Oh yah, you know Mr. Raisman,” Simone said, smirking at Aly and Emily. “That’s one of her nicknames just like she gets called Momma Aly by me.”

“Oh,” the table murmured, even a few of the girls weren’t quite sure what was going on. Madison and Laurie were quite dense when it came to a love life that didn’t involve a hopeless Zac Efron crush (though the title for ‘Queen Hopeless’ belonged solely to Simone).

“Yep,” Simone, grin grew even wider. “Just like your Daddy Em now right?”

Of course, the super star gymnast had waited right until the soccer player's mouth was full of water to say that. Emily had to admit. Simone could be an evil genius if she ever decided to give up the gymnast act. Watch out world, you haven’t seen nothing yet until you get screwed over by the best.

Water of course sprayed everywhere from Emily’s mouth covering the two unfortunate people sitting across from her, Gabby Douglas and Marta Karolyi.

It wasn’t so bad spraying Gabby with her spit water. The girl had been glaring at Emily from day one, though she was also pretty sure that was just from the gymnast having bitchy resting face, but spraying Marta was horrifying. How could she have just covered the coaching legend with her mouth water? Great, all the Olympic coaches probably networked, meaning Karolyi would be on the phone with Jill by days end, permanently banning Sonnett’s ass from ever playing for the national team again.

Even Aly realized what a big faux pas her lover or soon-to-be dead lover just made. She immediately scrambled giving her napkin as well as forcing everyone else to give their napkins to Marta, completely ignoring the also drenched Gabby. “She is so sorry. She didn’t mean to I swear,” Aly said, seeing her future for anything slowly drip away like Emily’s spit off of the retired gymnastic coach’s face.

Marta wiped herself off saying nothing before offering the now damp cloth for Gabby to use. Everyone was staring, even from several tables over having seen or heard what had happened when Ali had scrambled to fix matters, waiting with baited breath for the older woman to say something. Suddenly, a smile broke on the Hungarian-born woman’s face. “You sure do know how to pick zem, Aly.”

Aly felt like she was going to faint, Simone was giggling, Emily was still pale as a sheet, and the Raismans didn’t understand what was going on. Yep, having Emily Sonnett in her life meant there was never dull moment.   
  



End file.
